Secret bloodline trait active!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Ryouzetsu was a normal girl living in a not so normal family, she was born with a remarkable gift but many want her dead so they can obtain that gift and use it for themself. Will she ever find love with wars being waged and blood being shed all around her? And what is Orochimaru to little Ryou? Please review, Arigato! I do not own anything but my own characters!
1. Chapter 1

She stood there amidst the blood and bones, footsteps sounded behind her; two men came into the room smiling, she turned to look at them, the one in front was tall, pale, he had black hair, and he reminded her of a snake. The other one was shorter than the snake man, about the girl's height; he had light gray hair, and the two men stopped a few feet from the small 9 year old child. The snake man held out his hand to her, not minding the blood all over the floor and the blood splattered on her face and hands, the child looked at him curiously and her eyes reverted back to their normal color, she gazed up into his eyes, studying him steadily.

"Little one, you surely have a great power, will you join me little one, come to my village, after you are 16 years old I will come get you from Konoha and bring you back with me, but for now, you will be my spy." The man said to her, the girl took his hand and he bit her, leaving behind a curse seal on the palm of her left hand. "My name is Orochimaru and this is Kabuto, what's your name?" Orochimaru asked and the girl glanced at the curse seal on her body, not feeling any pain like she should be.

"Ryou… Ryouzetsu Minakawa." The small child said looking back up at him, she looked at him calmly and he smiled at her, she jumped and landed sitting on Kabuto's shoulder, he looked annoyed and her eyes flashed red, like a demons. "So Orochimaru, where are we going anyway?" Ryouzetsu asked childishly and Orochimaru looked smug, he glanced at her as they were walking and looked evil.

"I am taking you to the village hidden in the leaves, once there you will go to the academy, become a ninja of the leaf and in 7 years I will come for again, during which I will send two more people to go there with you, they will be your teammates so do not kill them." Orochimaru scolded her and she giggled, then an evil look crossed her face and suddenly she slid and twisted off Kabuto's shoulder, caught herself and bit into his neck, drinking his blood.

"Ah what the hell are you doing?! Get off me you pest!" Kabuto yelled and Orochimaru looked back at them, the small child had pinned his to the ground and was on top of him drinking his blood.

"Ryouzetsu…stop that." Orochimaru said and she released him, her fangs retracting and she wiped the blood off her chin and mouth, Kabuto was looking perplexed and she looked at him with eyes glowing bright red, like a demon. "Ryouzetsu … come here child, he does not know the value of your Kekkei Genkai." He said and she got up and ran to him, clinging like a small child to his side. "Come Kabuto, she didn't take that much blood from you." Orochimaru smirked over his shoulder and kept walking, Ryouzetsu giggled and soon they were at Konoha, they walked through it and Orochimaru stopped, talking to a man with white hair. "This is my new pupil; I just picked her up from the land of fangs, Jiraiya I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get her enrolled in the academy and to a home. Oh, Ryouzetsu this is Jiraiya, he's a legendary sennin like me, Jiraiya this is Ryouzetsu Minakawa." Orochimaru introduced the two, Ryouzetsu hid behind Orochimaru, sensing the guy was a pervert.

"Hey little one I'm not going to do anything to you." Jiraiya chuckled and held his hand to her, she backed away yelling something.

"Pervert!" Ryouzetsu yelled and everyone looked at them, "You're a big pervert Jiraiya!" Ryouzetsu yelled pointing at him and clung to Orochimaru, all the women walked away from him, believing the girls words, Jiraiya looked angry at her and her eyes flashed a deadly demons and scared the man. "Orochimaru, I want to get out of here, he's gonna do something to me if we don't." Ryouzetsu complained shaking and Orochimaru picked her up with one hand and put her on his hip chuckling, they both walked to the Hokage's room where her living situations were settled and she was enrolled in the academy.

Ryouzetsu slept peacefully, Orochimaru's staying there to make sure nothing happened to her; she awoke and found that he had stayed there all night; she giggled and looked up at him smiling. Ryouzetsu Minakawa was 9 years old, she has knee length snow white hair, black eyes, two red dots on her forehead, and her Kekkei Genkai is unique, so she can freely manipulate the bones in her body and absorb one's own chakra, but the one drawback is that she has to drink blood after using her Kekkei Genkai so as to make up for the power drained and she also taps into their memory to see what kind of jutsus they used. Ryouzetsu put on a blue short sleeved shirt that had a high color, a sleeveless fishnet top under that, a white skirt with a black belt, a purple rope belt over that, knee-length blue leggings, she wrapped her right arm and her left hand, and her ankles then put on black sandals then put her house key around her neck. Orochimaru smirked and walked her out to the academy, she entered the classroom and stood in front, Orochimaru turned to leave then she caught his arm, stopping him from leaving, she hugged him tightly, being selfish. She let him go and then smiled, waving bye like a child, she turned and faced the class seriously and the teacher came into the room, his name was Iruka Umino, Ryouzetsu glanced at him and then turned her attention back to the class.

"Alright everyone settle down now, we have a new transfer student, this is Ryouzetsu Minakawa, she's from the newly found Hidden Wing village in the Land of Fangs, treat her with respect alright? She's the sole survivor of the Minakawa clan massacre a few months ago." Iruka said and Ryouzetsu opened her eyes, she sighed silently and sat down in the back next to the window, the students would occasionally glance her way but she blew them off, after 2 years they were challenged with the Genin exam. "Alright, Ryouzetsu it's your turn come with me." Iruka said and she had followed him silently, she passed with flying colors and easily created 10 clones, and she was the only girl of the three students that had passed.

Ryouzetsu looked utterly bored as she and the two other kids were in a room all by themselves, she yawned like a child, a very high pitched and girly, yawn and the two boys teased her, she ignored them so they got annoyed. One of them pinned her to the desk and the other tried to undress her, she yelled and fought back as hard as she could but her arms were above her head and the boy had a strong grip. The door opened and Orochimaru was leaning against the door frame, looking cool but obviously having an expression saying he was going to kill the two boys.

"Hey brats why don't you let go of her, that's not a nice thing to do, if you anger that girl she'll kill you, literally." Orochimaru said and Ryouzetsu's eyes widened, she opened her mouth and the two boys let her go, she jumped up and ran over to him, clinging to his arm behind him. "Hey don't worry it's alright Ryouzetsu, they won't hurt you, or I'll have to summon Manda." Orochimaru said and Ryouzetsu looked smug and she grimaced. "Well come now you two, we've got training to do, we'll end late today, Ryouzetsu we'll merge your personal training with your regular work with your team. Come now, I won't go easy on you three, but I don't have to tell you do I, Ryouzetsu?" Orochimaru asked smiling at the small child holding his hand as they walked out to the training grounds; Ryouzetsu giggled and squeezed his hand in response. "Alright, well let's get started, Ryouzetsu can you set it up for me while I explain to them?" He asked glancing down at the child and she jumped up, disappearing into the sun, and she came back with rope, wood, and many other items.

Ryouzetsu heaved a heavy sigh from working on the training grounds; everyone was sitting in a tree, waiting for her to be done, Ryouzetsu sucked in a big breath then blew out, clearing the landscape with her poison fog. She moved a few meters away and she slammed her fist into the ground, making a square crater in the ground and she made quick hand signs, and put her hands to the sky, suddenly water was forming and swirling in a sphere. She shot it at the pillars that were created at the 4 corners, and shaped them into snakes, she then bit her thumb, spreading the blood across her palm, made more hand signs, and put her hand to the ground. She summoned snakes and then sat down on the ground, panting heavily and looking beat, she bit her other thumb, made the same hand signs, and summoned real people, but they had snake skin on places of their body.

"You summoned us Lady Minakawa?" The man in front whom had purple hair and yellow eyes knelt down with the others looking similar to him, she sat there leaning against a pillar panting and smirked.

"Yeah, can you finish setting up _that_ for me? I'm all out of chakra already. Please Takashi?" Ryouzetsu panted tiredly and he smiled standing up and he bowed to her elegantly.

"We will do anything for you, Lady Minakawa, just give us the order and we will fulfill it, milady." Takashi said respectfully and took her hand gently, kissed it and then turned around, fixing his gloves. "Alright everyone we have work to do!" He yelled and they scattered, quickly arranging everything and the man stood there next to Ryouzetsu calmly and she glanced at him. "Lady Minakawa, please drink this, Lord Orochimaru asked me to give it to you, and it'll restore your chakra." Takashi whispered in her ear handing her a bottle, she opened it and giggled, she lifted it to her lips and drank all of it, she moved it from her lips and blood trickled down her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryouzetsu wiped it away and stood up, she then fell to her knee and looked down at her hands then up at Takashi, he closed his eyes and knelt next to her, slowly putting his arms around her. She turned and moved his head slightly and her fangs sharpened, Ryouzetsu licked his neck and then bit him, drinking his blood, Takashi closed his eyes and Orochimaru smirked, the two boys falling from the tree in fear. She let go of him and he slid down her arm sideways, she bent her wrist and caught him, Ryouzetsu looked at him sadly and laid him on the ground, by now everything was finished and it only had been 5 minutes. She wiped the blood from her mouth and glanced at Orochimaru, she nodded and the three appeared on the training grounds, Orochimaru introduced the boys as his underlings and she glared at them.

"Can I have a word with you two for a second?" Ryouzetsu grabbed them by their collars and threw them a couple hundred feet away, she loomed over them angrily and folded her arms over her chest, "Don't think that you two will get away with it, Orochimaru is mine, if you so much as lay a hand on him I will slaughter the lot of you, I don't care if you were with him first, he is mine and you will not take him away from me." Ryouzetsu said and she felt a shadow over her, Orochimaru was there and he picked her up, she looked flustered and he smirked.

"A bit jealous I see? Come now you three, it is time to train for the Chunnin exams soon." Orochimaru said and Ryouzetsu caught a glimpse of a curse mark on the two boy's necks, the same place as her, she pouted and then got down. "Alright, you will have a battle now, you will battle each other, and first it will be Ryou against Renji, then it will be Renji against Omoro, and then Omoro against Ryou." Orochimaru said and Ryouzetsu stepped into the ring, the one who pinned her to the desk stepped into the ring too and Ryouzetsu looked angry. "Now, start!" Orochimaru yelled and she bit her thumb, spread it across her palm, made hands signs and slammed it to the ground, summoning 3 snakes, two dark blue and one purple.

"Koha, Mina, Cheza, I leave this to you girls, now go!" Ryouzetsu yelled and the snakes started attacking the boy, she turned her back then felt something strange, suddenly claw marks spewed blood on her back and she fell forward, she looked behind her and the snakes were dead. "N-no… Koha! Mina! Cheza!" She screamed with tears in her eyes and her breathing quickened, her eyes starting to revert to a demons, her nails and teeth sharpened and she let out a cry of a beast. "You killed my snakes! You killed Koha! You killed Mina! You killed Cheza! You killed the only family I had left!" She yelled and her chakra raised tremendously, her skin split open on her left arm and she started to take out the bone when Orochimaru yelled.

"Ryouzetsu stop this! You must not show anyone your Kekkei Genkai!" Orochimaru yelled angrily and she stopped, glanced back at him and her curse mark started to overtake her body, she let go of the bone and screamed in pain as the markings were spreading over her body.

Ryouzetsu screamed a blood curdling cry that could be heard over 10 kilometers all around, the people in the area that were training came to see what was going on and they found Ryouzetsu kneeling, screaming as markings appeared on her body. The markings were lines, horizontal and vertical all connected snaking over her body, she stood up zombie-like and jerked her body, glaring at Renji, she started glowing a deadly black and she appeared before Renji in a flash. Ryouzetsu grabbed him and bit into him, drinking his blood until the limits of his life, she threw him down and her eyes reverted back to normal, her curse mark receded into the marking which was just 3 lines, each having 3 parts like a lightning bolt, all pointing outward. Renji opened his eyes struggling to stay alive and Ryouzetsu looked at him, she turned away and took out shuriken, threw them and they hit trees all beside all of the onlookers. She then walked to Orochimaru and looked down, he knelt and took her chin lightly then wiped away the blood, and she placed her hand on his and looked deeply saddened.

"Come Ryouzetsu, it's time to go home, you need to get used to your life here, I promise I'll come back for you, and don't forget," Orochimaru hissed like a snake and his lips were close to her ear, "You are a spy for the Hidden Sound Village, do not fail me Ryouzetsu." He hissed acidly and stood up, she looked down and then clung to his arm again walking with him, they went back home and the next day they trained hard and harder, until the Chunnin exams. "Harder! Faster! Better! You call that training?!" He yelled at them and Ryouzetsu stopped and hunched over and was panting hard, she fell to her hands and knees and started throwing up. "Alright stop, Ryouzetsu are you alright?" Orochimaru asked and she coughed holding her stomach, she gasped for air and coughed a couple more times, Renji and Omoro knelt by her and she finally got her breath, she stood up shakily then her knees gave out, Omoro quickly catching her, Orochimaru looked angry and told him to take her to a tree and leave her.

He continued the training and in about an hour Ryouzetsu was on her feet again, she ate and after 15 minutes she was training hard again, this time staying alright and she stood there sweating, she wiped the blood from her mouth and was panting hard. Renji was lying there on the ground unable to move and she fell to one knee in pain, she held her side to try and stop the bleeding and then she went over to the tree and wrapped her wound tightly. She put her shirt back down and leaned against the tree panting, she felt the breeze blow through her hair and she closed her eyes listening to all the sounds of nature. Orochimaru stood in front of her silently, she opened her eyes and he motioned for her to keep training, she yawned and got up reluctantly then went over to Omoro and trained with him. She beat him quickly and told Orochimaru she was going back to her house, he stopped her saying she needed to keep training, she slapped his hand away and kept walking, she sensed danger, and it was approaching fast. Ryouzetsu was all by herself on the street when ninja's came out of nowhere and surrounded her, saying they were ANBU and that they were to arrest her and put her into the Blood Prison even though she was a woman.

"Very well, I've gotten sick of training with Lord Orochimaru, he's such a bore when I comes to training, let's go, I'm tired." Ryouzetsu sighed and they bound her hands and feet and put her in a cage, she sat there thinking and suddenly her curse mark pulsated. "What?" She said quietly and a snake crawled into the crate as people were carrying it, she talked to it and she could hear his voice, she called him Cubellios.

"You're all here at the Blood Prison because you have lost the faith of your village and you won't get out of here unless they regain faith in you." A man said and Ryouzetsu looked at him calmly, rubbing the snake's chin, the snake was there because he sensed she was lonely and was summoned by Orochimaru to watch over her. "You, why are you here? No women are allowed!" The leader said and removed the seal on the cage, it disappeared and she smirked as she sat there, he looked curious at her and her snake hissed at him and bit him. "OW! What the?!" He exclaimed and shook his hand, she looked up at him with deadly yellow eyes and she stood up, her shackles dropping to the floor.

"Cubellios, kill." She said and held her arm out pointing to them, the snake coiled around her arm then leap over to the leaders retainers shoulder and bit them, killing them, she made hand signs and she drew in a big breath, "Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" She said and fire balls hurled towards them, burning them to a crisp. "Hey, don't underestimate the Hidden Sound Village." She giggled and the leader hit her in the gut, a marking appeared on her body and she looked at him. "You swine; hasn't your mother ever told you not to touch a lady without permission!" She said and grabbed his hand, twisted it and threw him; she lifted her shirt to see the marking, she sighed and unwrapped her left hand. "Jeez, such a weak seal, man you are seriously out of your league." Ryouzetsu said sighing and she made hand signs, lifted her shirt again and put her hand on the center of the markings, she then pulled her hand away, the marking coming off her and flowing into her palm, forming a ball. "Oh by the way, my name's Ryouzetsu Minakawa, remember it." She smirked, "Eat Cubellios." She giggled and fed the ball to Cubellios, she turned around and walked out, she came back to the village entrance and they looked shocked at her. "What?" She asked smirking happily.

"How did you get out of the Blood Prison?" A man asked and she smirked and put her finger to her head then pulled it away, an orb at the end of her finger and it multiplied into 6, one for each person there.

"Take those and swallow them, you'll then see how I got out of the prison. Come Cubellios, Lord Orochimaru is awaiting our return." Ryouzetsu smiled and stroked the snake's chin; it rubbed against her cheek then lightly fell asleep over her shoulders. "Lord Orochimaru, I have returned." Ryouzetsu muttered kneeling in front of him; he turned around and looked at her grimacing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well done Ryou, well now you need to get ready, the Chunnin exams are tomorrow." Orochimaru hissed and she disappeared, she arrived back at her house and fell asleep after taking a bath and got dressed in her sleeping attire. "Wake up Ryou!" Orochimaru yelled and she woke up suddenly, he was standing there angrily and she grumbled, she got dressed after kicking him out and came out with a piece of toast in her mouth, peanut butter on it. "Come on the deadline for the Chunnin exam is coming close." He hissed as they walked, Renji and Omoro catching up to them eventually, they had 5 seconds before the deadline came and she used her teleportation technique to get them inside the room with 1 second remaining.

"Well well, 2 seconds later and you wouldn't have been able to get inside the room, very nice." The proctor said to her from the front of the room, she looked serious and everyone looked at them. "I am Ibiki Morino and I will be your proctor for the first exam." The man said and went into a big long speech, Ryouzetsu yawned not paying attention to him and the test started after they drew numbers, she was placed somewhere in the middle and she knew all of the answers, her family having superior knowledge. "Alright I will now announce the last question." Ibiki said and Ryouzetsu doodled on her paper, she then wrote a note saying the test was too easy and that she didn't have to cheat her way through it. "Alright, those of you who do not want to continue or answer the question leave now." He said and on cue people left, the remaining people were scared but Ryouzetsu spoke up.

"Don't be frightened at this point, you have taken the first part and are passing to the second part, if you leave now then you are throwing your chance away at becoming a Chunnin." Ryouzetsu said and stood up calmly, "You shouldn't be scared of him, he specializes in this kind of stuff, getting into your mind and making you feel fear, it's not real, he is trying to get you all out. So don't give into his petty tactics, stand strong and finish these exams like the men and women I know you are!" Ryouzetsu yelled and everyone cheered and hollered, she smirked and sat back down.

"Well congratulations you all passed the first exam, tomorrow you will start the second phase of the exam." Ibiki said and everyone left, he collected the papers and smirked when he saw Ryouzetsu's note; the next day came and went peacefully, during which Ryouzetsu and her team passed, breaking the record.

Rewinding back to approximately 9:30 in the morning, they met outside at the 44th training ground, also known as the Forest of Death, and were instructed on what they were going to do, Ryouzetsu and her teammates received a Heaven scroll and set off into the Forest of Death at the sound. Ryouzetsu sensed an earth scroll and they attacked the team, defeating them quickly, and not one of them got dirt or blood on them, they then used Omoro's teleportation technique to get to the tower, it had only been five minutes exactly when they reached the tower. Ryouzetsu was bored instantly, she laid down on a bench and fell asleep, Omoro sat with his legs crossed on the next bench and Renji leaned against a support pillar with his eyes closed, talking to Omoro and trying not to wake Ryouzetsu. Cubellios crawled out from Ryouzetsu's shirt and hissed at Omoro, he talked with the snake then sighed; the snake went back to Ryouzetsu and she woke up, Cubellios slithered up her arm and rested around her shoulders. After a long time people finally showed up, she glanced over and saw that it was people from the Rain village, she yawned and went back to sleep ignoring their comments, Renji and Omoro opened their eyes after they said Ryouzetsu was pretty cute. Renji glared at them and Omoro emitted a killing aura, Ryouzetsu sighed and rolled over the sat u swiftly, smirking.

"Now, now, boys, cut that out, they won't do anything, because I already saw their fates, Renji, stop glaring daggers, Omoro, cool down will ya? Well now boys, it's about time for everyone else to show up, it has been almost five days since the start of this exam. That is… if they can get past my little pets I've laid out for them to play with." Ryouzetsu grimaced and Renji and Omoro sighed closing their eyes smiling, commenting that she was still as mischievous and wild as ever, just then a couple more teams made it in, making a total of 15 people passing the second exam. "A preliminary round huh? Bring it on; as long as I get to fight I'm fine with anything you throw at me." Ryouzetsu hissed acidly, smirking like a demon, the proctor told them the details and one person dropped out, leaving it to 14 people, 7 matches for the preliminary round, the first match was Ryouzetsu vs. a guy from the Sand village.

"And now this match will start whenever the two are ready." The proctor told them and after everyone cleared the area, moving upstairs to the balconies, they started, the guy threw shuriken at her and she stood there.

"Honestly, they never learn do they?" Ryouzetsu said and she was behind him now, she pulled out a kunai and brought it down with force, he dodged and she landed a deep cut on his arm, they fought and fought only using weapons when suddenly he had punched her in the face and sent her flying. "Gah!" She hit the wall and created a little crater in it, she slid down the wall and was leaning against it, seemingly unconscious, the proctor almost called it off them her chakra erupted around her, swirling violently. "You dare scratch my body you fool; I'll show you the true meaning of fear you bastard!" She yelled her eyes reverting to snake-like eyes and her hair changed to sleek black, she stood up and screamed in anger as her power raged, her body taking on animal-like qualities such as long sharp nails and fangs. "Prepare to die!" She yelled and lunged forward, her skin splitting open and her bone stuck out, she grabbed it and pulled it out, it reforming to a sword and she fought him angrily. "Rrraaaahhhhh!" Ryouzetsu screamed in complete beastly anger and slashed him across the chest, a few seconds later she reverted back except for her eyes, teeth, and claws, and stood above him with her foot on his cheek and her sword made of her bone in his chest. "Say your last words foolish human." She growled and he pleaded for his life, she looked unamused and then crushed his head, killing him, she stood there and then reverted back to normal, suddenly her body was shaking and she fell down onto her butt shaking in fear.

"Ryou!" Renji yelled and jumped down with Omoro and Orochimaru, she backed away making scared noises, Orochimaru helped her up and she clung to him and was shaking violently, tears streaming down her face.

"D-did i… do th-that?" Ryouzetsu stuttered and Omoro nodded, she then basically screamed, Orochimaru held her back and then brought her out to the medical unit, Renji healing her himself. ". . ." Ryouzetsu stayed silent the whole time and then sat all by herself when they returned to watch the rest of the matches, she regretted killing him, and maybe it was because she saw herself in him but she had killed him mercilessly, and that made her guilty. ". . ." Ryouzetsu sighed at how pathetic she was and stood up, returned to the balcony and watched the matches silently; everyone was staring at her fearfully, the sand Shinobi glaring at her. "Orochimaru, I'm sorry, but I need to go, it seems like I'm not welcome anymore, I'll be back when the final round comes, also don't try to contact me, I'll be in the land of fangs in my village, I left something behind there." Ryouzetsu said and then disappeared, Orochimaru sighed losing his smile and Renji and Omoro asked where she went, he told them she went back to her village to reclaim something she left behind 2 years ago. "Mother, father, I've returned, I'm sorry for leaving suddenly." Ryouzetsu said kneeling in front of two graves, written on them was _here lays Layla Minakawa_, and next to it was _here lies Jude Minakawa_, she sniffled and set flowers down on their graves, Ryouzetsu then got up and went into her old home, removing a wall to find a secret tunnel going into the underground of her home village.

Ryouzetsu came upon the ancient secrets of her clan, the priceless artifacts, and the tablet that only the ones from the Minakawa clan could read, she read it fast and once she chanted the spell on, her parents spirits, her brother's spirit, and her little sister's spirit were standing there with her. She apologized to them, they forgave her and guided her through the maze to get to the real thing she was after, the power of the Rinnegan, and since the Minakawa are distant relatives of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. She touched the tablet and the power flowed into her, her eyes activating the Rinnegan, able to use the Sharingan and other eye technique's because of her bloodline, her eyes returned to normal and she smiled and thanked them, she went to a chest behind the tablet and took out clothing and put it carefully into a bag and put it over her shoulder. Ryouzetsu packed some other things in another bag, some of the weapons left behind for her, she changed into a knee-length flowy black dress, fishnet knee and elbow covers, her headband on her head, black fingerless gloves, black sandals, a tan and brown camo-type wrap on her neck loosely, and her hair all the way down, tumbling beautifully down her shoulders. Ryouzetsu then took her bags and teleported back to the Leaf village; she arrived by Orochimaru's side as he was just escorting Renji and Omoro to the arena for final training before the final rounds tomorrow. He smirked when he saw she had gained power and Ryouzetsu dropped her bags by the training grounds, making sure she kept an eye on them, Omoro and Renji greeted her then they started training, both against Ryouzetsu. She beat them fairly quickly and Orochimaru praised her, she blew him off and took a swig of water and sighed, thinking back to the days where she would live happily with her parents, a stray slipped from her eyes as she looked up at the sky, seeing her dead family's faces.


End file.
